


Supply & Demand

by coaldustcanary



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/pseuds/coaldustcanary
Summary: Maze helps Trixie with her club's bake sale fundraiser and imparts her learned wisdom about what customers want.





	Supply & Demand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



"This is soooooo boring."

"Tell me about it, squirt." Maze narrowed her eyes and scanned the shopping center parking lot dispassionately. Trixie restlessly scuffed her feet on the sidewalk below the picnic table laden with trays of cookies and cupcakes, self-conscious and uncomfortable. Maze scowled. Interest in Trixie's after-school club bake sale had been thus-far underwhelming.

"These losers don't know what they're missing," Maze declared sharply, rapping her nails abruptly on the tabletop, her grim expression prompting a passing pedestrian to abruptly quicken her pace. Forcing herself to return Trixie's half-smile, Maze jerked her chin.

"C'mon, I've got an idea."

* * *

"Whatever you're selling, you need to know your customer. And knowing your customer means knowing what they want, when they want it," Maze said solemnly, eyeing the dazed-looking hipster dithering over his selection. Trixie listened intently, nodding along.

"Even when they don't seem to know themselves," Maze continued. Her sharp smile caused him to blanch, snatch up a cupcake, and drop a wad of cash in Trixie's hands with a stammered thanks.

"Usually I'm denying them, though," Maze mused, glancing up at the pot dispensary's sign.

"But this works too, I guess." Trixie grinned and beckoned the line forward.

"Next!"


End file.
